When Worlds Collide
by faerietailes
Summary: Everything is different, yet nothing's changed. Will there be another repeat of the 1994 TriWizard Tournament? Or is the Dark Lord gone for good? (DISCONTINUED)
1. All was well

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Harry Potter. Yes, my mum bought them for me. (:

**A/N:** Okay, here's some things I need to state before I start my fanfiction. I _know_ that the TriWizard Tournament is once every 5 years, and that the Trio didn't go to school in their last year. But you know, what? This is **my** fanfiction. Don't like it? Too bad.

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord had been defeated. All was well.<p>

After the 2nd Wizarding War, Hogwarts was restored to its old standard. Minerva Mcgonagall had taken the position as Headmistress. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House were closer than ever, but Slytherin still stood by themselves; blood status still being a big deal.

What was left of the Order of the Pheonix continued with their lives. Arthur Weasley was promoted to the Head of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, under the eye of new Minister of Magic; Kingsley Shackelbolt. Mrs Weasley stayed home, and often visited Andromeda Tonks, helping her with baby Ted. Bill and Fleur continued their lives as a married couple; George kept up WWW with the occasional help from Charlie (whenever he returned home). Percy went on to work for his father, and the Dursleys were not known to anyone about their whereabouts.

* * *

><p>"Students of Hogwarts, may I please introduce you to our Head Boy and Girl for this year – Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"<p>

Draco stood up proudly next to Mcgonagall, and his grey eyes turned to the girl beside him. Since the war, he tried having a different perception on life and blood statuses, but it was still hard. He had to bite his tongue if the forbidden word came to his mind. She wasn't a Mudblood. She was just a bossy know-it-all Gryffindor.

At the mention of Draco's name, the Slytherin table erupted in cheers, the same with the Gryffindor table when Granger's name was called.

"These two will carry out their required tasks, and if you have any problems or help, feel free to ask them. They are here to help."

Draco then sat back down, Hermione following suit.

"Now that that's done, I will move on to the next subject. This year, Hogwarts is once again holding a TriWizard Tournament. Since it is newly renovated, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have agreed to host the Tournament in Hogwarts once again," Mcgonagall said, "The same rules apply. Only 6th year students and above may join. However, this year, we are having two Champions from each school. So, good luck to all. Signups will be allowed starting from tomorrow, after our guests arrive." Just then, there was a sound of tapping.

"Ah, I think Durmstrang is here!" Mcgonagall stated, causing everyone to crane their necks to the main door. Hermione, who was seated, stood up to get a better view. Just then, the doors opened, and a crowd of male students in maroon shirts and black pants came marching in. Of course, Hermione wasn't sure who she was expecting. Krum had probably left school. She was disappointed at that thought, not because she had liked Krum, but she wanted to meet up with him. He was her friend, after all. But she was surprised when he saw her walking up the stage to greet Mcgonagall.

"Here, is the new Headmaster of Durmstrang; Victor Krum!"

Hermione's eyes widened. Headmaster? At such a young age? Unbelievable. Maybe it was temporary. She intended to find out. As Krum went back to take his seat at the Slytherin table, he caught the sight of Hermione and gave her a small smile, in which she returned.

After Durmstang's entrance, they were seated at the Slytherine table, and Draco smirked. At least guests sat at their table, and not at the Gryffindor one. The door was left open when Durmstrang entered, and just as Filch was about to close it, a little blue bird flew in. It was tiny, and it landed on the top of Sorting Hat, which was placed in the middle of the Hall. The bird stood quite still for a moment, and all students had their eyes locked on it.

The bird glanced at the students, and then opened its tiny little beak – and the most amazing sound Draco ever heard escaped its tiny body. The music was mesmerizing. The boys in the room were all in a dream-like state, the girls smiling serenely. Even Draco felt calm and serene. And then, Beauxbaton students entered. Gabrielle Delacour was at the front, dancing and flaunting her beauty to the Hogwarts and Durmstrang students. Draco couldn't help but stare.

When the Beauxbaton's entrance was complete, Madame Maxime walked up to the stage, and shook hands with Mcgonagall. She gave Hagrid a flying kiss, which caused the school to cheer again. The Beauxbatons were more spread out; some sat at the Ravenclaw table, some Hufflepuff and Gabrielle Delacour sat at the Gryffindor table, with Ron and Harry. Draco rolled his eyes. Of course. Her sister was that redhead's sister-in-law. Of course they'd be friends.

"Welcome to our guests, new students, old students, staff, ghosts," Mcgonagall said, as silence fell, "Now, feel free to enjoy your first meal of the year!"

Draco and Hermione were finally allowed to go to their house tables. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. When the food appeared, she began piling up her plate. It was good to be back at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Granger, let's get some rules down," Draco said, turning to face Hermione. They were in the Common Room of the Head Students' Tower.<p>

"Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are not allowed in my room, at any circumstances," Draco stated, and before Hermione could talk, he continued, "You get half of the Common Room and I get the other half. You will never touch any of my stuff, and don't ever annoy me."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his rules.

"Don't worry, Malfoy," she said sharply, "I wouldn't dream of laying a finger on any of your things. They're probably filled with some Muggle-born torture devices."

Draco raised an eyebrow questioningly, before rolling his eyes and turning, heading up to his room. It was getting late, and being Head Boy, he had an early start.

* * *

><p><em>I will hopefully update this regularly. If not, then I'm sorry.<em>

_Feel free to leave some reviews, criticism, etc. All is welcome! Thank you _


	2. Champions

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter is sitting on my shelf right now.

**A/N:** -

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger had the best sleep in days. Her bed was soft and comfortable, and the moment her head touched the pillow, she had fallen asleep. Now, it was 7AM, and she was wide awake. Having showered and gotten ready for the day, she was now sitting on the armchair that was placed on her side of the Common Room, reading a book.<p>

Hearing the doors slamming upstairs, she knew Draco Malfoy was awake. Closing the book, she stood up and left the Common Room. She wasn't in the mood to interact with Malfoy on any level. So, she decided to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Ron, Harry, Ginny and all her other friends. Just as the Portrait closed behind her, Draco walked down the stairs. Glancing around, he grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and headed out of the Common Room. He was hungry, so breakfast was next on the list of things to do today.

Breakfast was a cheery time of the day. And since today was Saturday, there were no classes, and all the students were allowed to spend the day doing whatever they want. After breakfast, Mcgonagall had announced that the Cup for entering names into the Tournament would be set up in the Great Hall from 10AM to 12PM. After that, it'd be too late to sign up. Draco smirked at the mention of signing up.

At 10AM, Hermione followed Harry and Ron into the Great Hall. She had no intention of signing up, but Harry and Ron both wanted to. Ginny did, too. When the four met up in the Hall, Harry, Ron and Ginny crossed the age line and threw folded pieces of paper into the goblet, and the papers instantly lit on fire and dissolved. Just as Hermione walked out of the Hall, she saw Draco walking in with his group of Slytherin friends.

Draco didn't wait for any of his friends to come with him. He walked across the age-line and threw his piece of paper into the goblet, watching with pride as it dissolved.

"I know you're going to get in, Draco," Pansy said, taking hold of his arm, just as Blaise entered his name. Draco nodded and smiled at Pansy. She was annoying at times, but she could come in handy occasionally.

"Come on man, let's go get some fresh air outside," Blaise suggested.

* * *

><p>The golden plate in front of Hermione had just vanished.<p>

"Aww, man, I hadn't finished my chicken!" Ron groaned. Hermione smiled at her friend, and then turned to the front of the hall as the goblet was rolled out. It was brightly lit, and Hermione was excited, wondering who would be chosen. Mcgonagall asked for silence, and when it was quiet, she turned to the goblet.

"May the chosen have the best of luck," she said, and then the Goblet shot out flames, just as one piece of paper flew out. Mcgonagall caught it swiftly.

"A champion from Beauxbatons; Gabrielle Delacour!"

Cheers from Hermione, Ron, Harry and Gryffindor table and Beauxbatons students erupted. Gabrielle stood up from her seat and walked up to the stage, where she saw on one of the 6 chairs laid in the middle.

Another paper had now shot out of the Goblet, Mcgonagall once again catching it.

"Durmstrang's champion number one; Jason Dobreva!" A muscular and tall boy stood up and walked to the stage, sitting next to Gabrielle, just as cheers for him erupted.

The next piece of paper came out straight after, and Mcgonagall read it and smiled.

"Hogwarts first champion, Ginny Weasley!" Hermione was so happy for Ginny, as she watched her friend stand up and walk to the stage. The Gryffindor table had the loudest cheers for Ginny. Just as Ginny sat down, Mcgonagall caught another piece of folded paper.

"The second Beauxbatons champion; Luka Delarosa!" A smart-looking boy stood up from the Ravenclaw table joined the other Champions. It was weird, having two champions from each school.

"The second Durmstrang champion; Ari Petrova!" A very small girl stood up and walked quickly to the stage. Though she looked small, she was fast, and she seemed very observant. Her eyes kept shifting from one end of the hall to the other.

"And finally, the second Hogwart champion is…" Macgonagall unfolded the paper, "Draco Malfoy!" The cheers from the Slytherin table were the only ones heard. Draco had a large grin on his face as he stood up and made his way to the stage, sitting next to Ari.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you got in!" Pansy kept saying, as Draco took a seat next to her in Potions on Monday. He had spent the whole weekend with the other champions, going over rules and what not. And when he was not with them, he was with his Slytherin friends, or simply relaxing in the Heads' Common Room. Though, the latter was the least often. He didn't want to have any excuse to bump into Granger.<p>

However, since it was Monday, school classes had resumed. And now, Draco was in double Potions with Gryffindor. From where he sat, he saw Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting on the other side of the room. And for the tiniest fraction of a second, he wished he was sitting with them, instead of with Pansy.

"Now, who knows what the most powerful love potion is?" Slughorn asked, glancing around the class.

Instantly, Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Ahh, yes, Miss Granger?" Hermione beamed at Slughorn, before answering his question.

"Sir, the most powerful love potion is Amortentia," she said, "It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession in the drinker. It has a different aroma to whoever smells it, reminding that person of what they find most attractive. The scent for an individual can be changed over time, depending on who they fall in love with." As she finished, she glanced very briefly at Ron, before turning back to the front, feeling her cheeks warming up slightly.

"Right, right, 10 points to Gryffindor," Slughorn said, "That love potion takes a few weeks to perfect. At least a month or two. Sometimes even three. For this topic's assignment, I'd like you individually to create an Amortentia. The recipes are in your books."

Hermione opened her Potions book, flicked it to the Amortentia page and read through the list. It seemed hard, and very time consuming.

"I will expect your complete potions at the end of the semester," Slughorn said, "You can start whenever you like. Armontetia will _never_ lose its power."

"Hence why it's the greatest love potion ever," Harry muttered, and when the bell rung, the three of them collected their things and headed out to their next class; Herbology.

* * *

><p><em>I'm happy my chapters so far are over 1000 words. (:<em>

_I'm liking how this story is turning out so far. If you can guess what's going to happen, feel free to comment! I might use your idea ;) Haha! Anyway, review, favourite, etc. Thank you._


	3. Elements

**DISCLAIMER:** I have the same initials as J.K Rowling. (J.K), but I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **This story's time sequence doesn't make sense.

* * *

><p>A week had passed of September. Draco and Hermione were still budding heads whenever they saw each other at school, but since they had been living together for a week, it was less quarrelling than the start of the year. There had been no news about the Tournament, and Draco wondered what the first task would be.<p>

Right now, both Hermione and Draco were sitting in their Common Room. Curfew was up, and they had done their Heads' duties. Draco was making up some lousy predictions for Divination, and Hermione was thoroughly writing on her parchment, trying to complete her Herbology essay. Just as she had finished her fifth and final page, she heard a continuous tapping on the window. She looked up, only to see an owl flying outside, holding an envelope in its tiny beak.

"Malfoy, let the bird in," Hermione said, shaking her head.

Malfoy glanced up at Hermione, then the bird and rolled his eyes. Putting his quill down, he stood up and went over to the window, unlocking the latch. The moment the window was opened, the owl fluttered in, dropping the envelope on Draco's homework before flying out again.

Draco stared at the paper, and saw from the corner of his eye that Hermione was doing the same.

"Well, open it," Hermione said, her voice almost sounding impatient. Draco glared at her, before closing the window. He then walked to the envelope and took it in his hands. It was addressed to him. Ripping the top, he pulled out the parchment inside.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_Since you have been chosen as one of the two Hogwarts Champion for the TriWizard Tournament, you must come to Professor Mcgonagall's office tomorrow morning at , you will be given your first task. _

"I wonder what your first task will be."

Because he was reading the letter, Draco didn't hear Hermione approach from behind. "Get away from me, Granger," he said, jumping back. Hermione simply glared at him, rolled her eyes, and then went back to her homework. Draco folded the paper and after packing up his homework (which he did not complete), he went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"What do you think the first task will be?" Ginny asked, her voice filled with nervousness and excitement. Hermione closed the book she was reading and placed it on the table.<p>

"I'm sure it won't be that hard," Ron said, shrugging. He was afraid for his sister, but he was also excited. If Ginny won, it meant she would bring home 1,000 Galleons home.

"You'll be fine, Gin," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Ginny. Just then, Gabrielle Delacour came running up to meet them.

"Morning, 'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione, Ginny," she said, her French accent thick, "It's almost 9. Shall we go, Ginny?" She gave a dazzling smile to the four of them, as Ginny stood up. The two then wondered off to the Great Hall.

"Malfoy better not hurt my sister," Ron muttered, leaning back on the chair he was perched on, "Otherwise I'll kill him."

"I'm sure he won't," Hermione said, "He probably needs Ginny's help to win. Maybe she'll even hurt _him_."

* * *

><p>"Well, now that I have all six of you here," Mcgonagall said, smiling at the six champions, "There are some things I need to go through with you all."<p>

Draco glanced around at his competitors. Gabrielle Delacour stood with Ginny Weasley, both chattering away quietly. Jason and Ari, the two Durmstrang champions, stood as straight and still as ever, and Luka was seated on one of the chairs, simply glancing out the window.

"Instead of three tasks, this year, we will be having five," Mcgonagall said, and before anyone could speak, she continued, "School studies will be only for one semester; as the final three tasks will be done in the second semester.

"Now, your first task."

Draco felt the excitement inside him building up. Even Luka had turned to face Mcgonagall; Jason edged forward, and Ginny and Gabrielle immediately stopped talking.

Mcgonagall pulled out a small pouch, and pulled open the drawstrings. Just then, Madame Maxime and Viktor Krum walked in. Draco had been meaning to ask Krum how he'd become Headmaster of Durmstrang at such a young age, but he never got the chance.

"Now, by order of last names, come forward to pick out a stone from this pouch," Mcgonagall stated, "First; Ms Delacour." She turned to face Gabrielle and stretched out her arms. Gabriella breathed in and put her hand into the pouch. She then pulled out a small red ruby.

"Ah, the ruby," Mcgonagall said, "Your first task involves fire. Next, Mr Delarosa."

Luka stood up from the chair and went over to the pouch, pulling out a small green emerald. "Your task, Mr Delarosa, involves nature, earth, plants," Mcgonagall said, before turning to face Jason, who was next on the list. Jason put his hand in and took out a yellow topaz.

"Your task, Mr Dobreva, involves lightning," Mcgonagall said in a factual tone, before turning to Draco. Draco bit down on his bottom lip and swaggered forward to take his stone; he had pulled out a purple onyx. "The onyx. Your task, Mr Malfoy, is to do with the psychic world," she stated, before going to Ari and Ginny. Ari had pulled out an orange sunstone; her task was to do with the sun. And Ginny was left with the blue sapphire; her task involving water.

"Completion of your first task will give you clues to your second. Though your first tasks are different from each other, the others will be the same; a race, as such.

"For your first task, you must go to the place where the element of your stone resides. There, your stone will lead you to where you have to go. Some might be easy, others might be hard. Best of luck to all. The first task will be carried out on the 1st of October, so go now, go prepare," Mcgonagall said, dismissing the champions. Draco held his onyx in his hand before putting it in his pocket. Psychic world? He had no idea what Mcgonagall meant by that, but he was determined to find out.

* * *

><p>"Water?" Hermione pressed her lips into a thin line. Ginny had just told them about her meeting with Mcgonagall.<p>

"The Black Lake, maybe?" Harry suggested, his eyes wondering to the quiet lake just in front of them.

"Possibly, or maybe a toilet?" Ron suggested, shrugging, "Maybe you have to clean toilets, or something?" Hermione turned to face him, raising an eyebrow, before shaking her head.

"I think The Black Lake is the best shot," Hermione stated, "So pretty much, you have to come to the Black Lake on the 1st of August, and your sapphire will lead you to the second clue somehow?"

Ginny nodded, as if unsure herself. Hermione nodded, and then looked over to the Black Lake, wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><em>I know, I know. The tasks are different. I didn't want to exactly copy the book ones. -_-"<em>

_Any suggestions? Ideas? Feel free to contribute! :D_

_Review, Favourite, etc. Thank you! _


	4. Threats

**DISCLAIMER:** Dis I don't claim. HAHAHAH. Get it? **DIS** I don't **CLAIM**..**ER**. :D

**A/N:** -

* * *

><p>"What does Mcgonagall mean by psychic world?" Blaise asked, sitting himself on the couch in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco had gone to visit some of his friends, and had told them what happened the day before.<p>

"I have no idea," Draco said, shrugging, "Ghosts, maybe?"

"So where do most ghosts hang out?" Pansy asked, taking a bite of the jam tarts laid out on the table.

"The Dungeon?"

"The Great Hall?"

Draco turned to face Crabbe and Goyle. He had a suspicion that the place would be the dungeon. But the dungeon was massive. How would he find the correct spot?

"I'll have a think," Draco muttered, before standing up, "I better go. I have some Head Student duty with the Granger girl." Without saying a word, he turned on his heel and left the Common Room.

Since getting their first task, Draco had been mauling over the possible places to do with psychic things in Hogwarts. He was sure it had something to do with the ghosts. And most ghosts hung out in the Dungeons. So, the dungeon was the only place he could think of.

Walking into the Heads' dormitories, he wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting on the floor, books, parchment, quills and inks all laid around her.

"Granger, what are you doing?" Draco asked, looking down.

"None of your business, Malfoy," Hermione answered, not bothering to look up at him. Draco walked over to one of the books and read it briefly.

"Why are you reading about water spells?" Draco asked.

Hermione finally turned to face him. "It's none of your business," she said, again, before closing the book, "It's so much better studying without you here." She then collected her books, quills and parchment and placed them on her table. Draco then walked over to the long couch and sat down.

"Oh! You're helping that Weasley girl," he said, realizing at once, "Of course, of course. Don't help your own roommate, then?"

"Sod off, Malfoy," Hermione said, "Hell will freeze over before I help you."

Malfoy rolled his grey eyes at her, as she made her way upstairs to her bedroom, carrying only one book. Truth was Draco was hoping that Hermione might help him. She explored the castle more with that Potter boy, and maybe she could easily find out where the most psychic related place was.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy!"<p>

Draco stopped mid-stride and turned. Instantly, his mood instantly took a downfall. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were walking towards him.

"What, Potter? Weasel?"

Ron frowned at his 'greeting', as the two reached the blonde Slytherin.

"We just wanted to wish you luck, since you're our best friend," Harry replied, sarcasm filling in every inch of his tone. Draco disregarded his reply, and turned fully so that he faced them.

"What is it, really?" Draco asked.

"If you harm my sister in the tournament, you _will_ pay," Ron threatened, stepping forward. Draco simply looked at him.

"Don't worry, Weasel," Draco sneered, "I might need your little sister to help me win."

"And! We know you're Head Boy and all, and you're sharing a common room with Hermione. If she ever complains that you've annoyed her, or anything, you will have us to answer to," Harry added.

Draco rolled his eyes again.

"I will never go near that Granger girl," Draco stated in an obvious way, "So now, you can run along and leave me alone." Without waiting for a retort, Draco turned and made his way down the corridor, hoping to God that they weren't going the same way.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Ron, Harry," Hermione scoffed, "I can take care of myself. And besides, we are hardly ever in the same room for too long." She was referring to Draco, after hearing what her best friends had threatened him earlier.<p>

"But Hermione," Ron protested, "He's a Malfoy."

"Yes, but I believe he isn't such an obnoxious prick anymore," Hermione stated, "Not that we're on the track to becoming friends, or anything. But it just seems that his insults aren't that… mean anymore. Or maybe he's just losing his touch." She shrugged as if answering her own question.

"Yeah, but Hermione…"

"I'll be alright, Ron," Hermione stated, patting Ron's hand softly, "So, shall we head down to lunch?"

* * *

><p>"I heard you got threatened by Harry and Ron today?" Hermione asked, sitting down on the armchair, facing Malfoy. She was trying hard not to hide the smile.<p>

"What's it to you?" Draco asked, his back facing her.

"Just wondering."

Draco didn't reply, but instead, simply walked over to the other chair and sat down, loosening his tie around his neck. He leaned his head on the back of the chair and closed his eyes.

"Are you ready for the first task?"

Draco opened his eyes, sitting up to look at Hermione. She was watching him curiously. Was this a sign that she was offering help? Or simply being curious?

"What's it to you?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her brown eyes.

"Just trying to help, but obviously you don't need my help," she stated, standing up.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I don't know. Maybe because we're roommates for the rest of the year, and I decided that it might be nice if we were at least civil to each other."

"Civil?"

"Yeah, Malfoy; we don't have to argue everytime we talk, you know…"

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes.

"So, are you ready? What stone and element did you get? Ginny didn't tell me."

"Mind your own business, Granger," Draco said, "I don't need help. Especially not from a Mudblood." At that word, Hermione's eyes widened, before she let out a small 'hmph' and stomped upstairs. Draco then sighed and leaned back against the chair.

He didn't need help? Who was he kidding? He was still unsure about the location and what he had to do. It was hard, but no way was he going to accept help from Granger. That was beyond low. A Malfoy, asking a Mudblood for help. Ridiculous.

And yet, after some time, he had gone upstairs, knocked on Hermione's door and asked her for help.

* * *

><p><em>Bleh. I don't like this chapter. It's such a filler. And lame.<em>

_I'm trying to ease the Dramione-ness, but it's hard. D:_

_Next chapter will hopefully be better!_


	5. The First Task

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, or any characters. The ones made up here are from my imagination, though.

**A/N:** Yes, skip a few weeks. Draco & Hermione are more civil with each other, but not so much that they would consider the other friend. Yet.

* * *

><p>It was the first of August. The day of the first task. Over the past few weeks, Hermione had helped Draco on where his clue would be. Instead of the Dungeon as Draco had originally thought, Hermione had gotten the idea that it made more sense for it to be in the Divination Room. Draco saw the logic in this; Divination was all about fortune telling, and all other psychic things.<p>

Not only did Hermione help Draco, but the two were slowly becoming less annoyed of the other. Draco saw that Hermione was not just a bossy know it all. She always helped, even if it didn't benefit her. However, he would never call her a friend. And the other way around; Hermione noticed that Draco wasn't all mean and a bully. He could sometimes be nice, but that was extremely rare.

"Are you ready?" Pansy asked, giving Draco a brief hug.

"Yeah, I am," Draco said.

"Do you know where to go?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco gave him a stiff nod. He didn't need to know how he figured the clue. If his friends knew of Hermione's help, they'd mock him endlessly. After a good luck from them, Draco made his way to the Great Hall. All champions were to start at the Great Hall, and when the signal was given, they'd go to whatever location they think their clue was in. They would have 2 hours. After the 2 hours were up, there would be a bell, and all six had to return to the Great Hall.

Draco stood with his wand ready. Beside him, Luka, Ari and Jason were all tensed. Gabrielle looked straight ahead. Ginny gripped her wand tightly in her hand, not looking anywhere but outside. Draco bit down on his bottom lip slightly. Classes were off for today, so most students were at places where they thought their friends would appear. Draco wondered who would be at the Divination room. Nobody, of course. All the Slytherins thought he was going to the Dungeon. Only Hermione knew otherwise. The sudden thought of Hermione being there came into Draco's mind. What was he thinking? She was probably down at the Black Lake.

The bell finally rang, after what felt like an eternity. Immediately, all the champions broke apart. Some ran upstairs; some ran out of the castle.

Draco finally reached the Divination Tower. Pulling down the door, he climbed up quickly. Of course, nobody had been down there to see him. Or cheer for him. From where he stood, he could hear the roars from outside. It made him feel somewhat lonely. Glancing around the room, he realized he had a problem. He had no idea how the clue would present himself. Calming himself, he tried to think about this logically.

Obviously, it had to do with something psychic. So the crystal balls would be a big clue. But what about them? Draco glanced around again. All the crystal balls were foggy. Going up to one by the door, he was surprised when words formed themselves amongst the cloud.

_To find the clue, snap out of your daze_

_Your stone brings you here, to this place._

_One of these crystals holds the key._

_It's up to you to find it, not by reading me._

Draco almost knocked the crystal in anger. It did nothing to help him. He then walked up to the nearest crystal. The fog did not materialize into words. Surprising even to himself, Draco found himself wishing Hermione was here.

"Where is that stupid clue?" he whispered, under his breath. Sighing, he glanced around again. As he stepped forward, he saw a crystal ball glow. Running to it, he watched as the white words formed amongst the black cloud.

_The clue is hidden here, but only those who want it will get it. If you're in search of it, follow these words properly. Read them carefully. They will not fail you._

Draco frowned. None of these 'clues' were helping him. Sighing in aggravation, he dropped himself down on one of the seats. He then leaned back and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Finally, it hit him. He had to clear his thoughts. Disregarding everything he was thinking about before, he closed his eyes. Opening them again, this time with a clear mind, he glanced around. With a clear mind, he saw more things. The room seemed bigger. Everything was still in place, but it seemed as if everything had moved an inch. The crystal balls were placed closer to each other.

Walking forward, the nearest one on his left glowed a bright blue. Walking towards it, it simply broke into pieces, the pieces falling onto the carpeted floor. Then, Draco noticed something on the wall. The sun had reflected right onto the wall, where something was shining. Draco made his way towards it, and took the piece of gem off the wall. Just as he grasped it in his hand, another crystal ball started glowing. Draco walked to the ball.

This time, it was a voice instead of words.

"_You have found the first clue. Find the other two, and your key will be revealed. The first clue is what you hold in your hand."_

When the voice had faded, Draco turned to the stone in his hand. It's temperature had decreased, and it now felt like ice. Keeping it in his pocket, he glanced around, for hints of the second clue.

"_The next clue is hidden where it's the most obvious, yet the last place you'd look."_

The voice startled Draco, and he spent a good ten minutes figuring out where it was. After a while, though, he realized what the most obvious place was. Walking to the blackboard, he placed his palm on it, trying to find some sort of switch. He began walking across the blackboard, and when he reached the other end, he frowned. So, this was not the place he was looking for.

Taking in a deep breath, Draco looked around again. So, the first clue he had given was something to do with ice. Gripping the icicle in his pocket, he pulled it out and examined it. Suddenly, words appeared on the ice, as if carved in.

"_The second clue; _

_The next task takes skill,_

_But do not fret_

_Know how to be still_

_And make sure you do just that."_

Draco frowned, trying to put the pieces together. So, his next task involved him being able to stand still, and something to do with ice. None of it made sense. Checking the clock on the wall, he sighed. He had 45 minutes left.

"What's psychic got to do with any of this?" he yelled out in anger, throwing his arms in the air in frustration. Just then, he heard someone approaching. Turning, he pulled out his wand, but he soon lowered it, seeing that it was simply Professor Trelawney. She wore a grim look on her face. Walking up to Draco, she placed both her hands on his shoulders.

"Beware the task, a repeat of 1994. Don't have one left standing. You must fight together. You are two halves of a whole. Forget status, forget what you believe in. He rises, and only by working together will you be able to beat him once and for all."

Draco was rooted in fear. Her voice was raspy, and he knew what was happening; she was having a prediction. After a while, Trelawney blinked and turned to face Draco.

"Oh, you're the one who got the Psychic stone? Well, this is the end of the task. Go back to the Great Hall..." It took moments for Draco to snap out of his daze and follow her instruction, the prediction still stuck in his head. Before he could say anything to Trelawney, she had gone and he quickly dashed out of the room, intending to make it to the Great Hall before the 2 hours was up.

* * *

><p><em>Oh wow. I didnt' have any page seperators at all in this chapter. And so far, it's my longest chapter.<em>

_Ugh! Writing things to do with psychic stuff is hard. :/_


End file.
